


Sherlock Shorts

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Writing, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Poems, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a bunch of short little things that I've written for BBC Sherlock.





	1. Always Him

Him. It’s always him.  
Why is he so important?  
He took you away.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Why do you talk about him so much? Hm? Are you truly that oblivious? Can you really not see? You’re so fucking smart, but you can’t see the pain you cause me when you talk about him. Or do I just hide it well? I thought it was very clear. Everyone else seems to know. If they know, then why don’t you? How do you not know? I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.


	2. Bad Ending

Sometimes I just wanna jump and  
fall  
     fall  
          fall  
               fall  
                   fall  
                        fall  
                             fall  
                                  fall  
All the way to the ground.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There’s a slight wind up here, one that can’t be felt on the ground. You’re down there, panicking at the words I just said. Why did you come back? You should have stayed, so you could be spared the pain of watching me die. Deep breath. One step forward, and I start to fall. It doesn’t take very long. Just a few moments. Just before I hit the ground, a final thought flashes through my head. “I love you. I’m sorry.”


	3. Fear of Rejection

I want to kiss you.  
I wish that I could.  
But I can’t.  
Because you’re perfect.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kind words. A thing I haven’t heard in awhile. Praise for my deductions of him. No anger, over having learned personal details of him. This is new. This is interesting. Time passes. Still, the praise continues. He’s perfect. I want to get closer to him. I don’t want to loose him. I hope that he will not grow to hate me. More time has passed. He has dated a string of women and left them all. I hate seeing him with them. I am jealous of them, for having him in a way I never will. I can’t. I don’t want him to hate me, or leave. So I keep my feelings secret, locked up tight. I wish that I could tell him. But I can’t. And I never will.


End file.
